1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of animal care and grooming. More specifically, this invention relates to articles that are used to remove mats and loose dead undercoat from and otherwise care for the fur of an animal.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wide selection of different articles and implements are commercially available for the purpose of grooming pets such as cats and dogs. Certain pets, such as long haired dogs, possess an undercoat of fur that is periodically shed. Grooming combs that are sometimes referred to as undercoat rakes are used to help dislodge and remove this undercoat when it is being shed. In general, the term rake refers to a comb that is positioned so that its tines are oriented so as to be substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the handle of the implement. An undercoat rake is so oriented, and typically includes a plurality of tines that are characterized by a broad cylindrical base portion and a tapered conical tip portion that is slightly rounded at its end. For purposes of this document, the term comb should be considered to be generic to both conventional combs and rakes.
One problem that often arises when animals, and in particular long-haired animals, are being groomed is that, as in humans, long hair sometimes becomes tangled and matted. Sometimes it is possible to remove these mats by diligent combing, but some mats stubbornly resist untangling and must be cut. Specialized articles known as dematting combs are available for this purpose. A dematting comb is characterized by a plurality of dematting blades, each of which has a sharp, sometimes serrated edge for cutting through matted hair or fur. Because of their sharp edges and aggressive shapes, dematting combs can result in injury to users, their animals, bystanders and property if not handled properly.
The need to purchase, store and maintain a number of different grooming articles tends to be expensive, space consuming and time-consuming. This is particularly the case with households that have a number of different pets and for kennels and other pet grooming facilities.
A need exists for an article for grooming an animal that reduces the need to purchase, store and maintain a number of different grooming articles. Moreover, a need exists for a dematting comb that presents minimal risk of property damage and/or injury.